French Song Contest 08
(Guadeloupe)|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 31|debuting = |returning = |withdrawing = |system = ESC style|winning_entry = Nightbird Seemone|image1 = Sans titre 2.png|caption1 = Slogan : "Let Your Colors Burst"|image2= |venue = Palais des Sports du Gosier}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #07 Following edition: French Song Contest #09 ---- The eighth edition of the French Song Contest will be hold in , accurately in Guadeloupe, following Dom-Tom victory during the sixth edition. Among all Dom-Toms, Guadeloupe has been selected to be the host considering the winner Anna Leone has a Guadeloupean father. All cities which took part in the sixth edition are back after the special edition except & . is returning after they withdrew in the fifth French Song Contest and appeared as a guest for one edition. is finally still competing after a good result. make his debut also, but gonna compete in semies. An amount of 31 cities are consequently competing this edition, an absolute record for the contest. Two semi-finals of 15 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join , the host, and the winner of the seventh edition , in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. won the contest with 138 points. finished at the 2nd place with 131 points. was at the 3rd place with 124 points. Trailer The trailer announced the withdrawal of , the comeback of and the debut of (as "basic city") & was a guest city named in the French way « Île Maurice ». Slogan & logo The eight season is the very 1st of 2019. To celebrate the new year in the French Song Contest, supervisor choose fireworks as logo. The slogan "Let Your Colors Burst" was an echo self-acceptance and the song "Firework" by Katy Perry. Local Selections (NF) By videos * held the second edition of [https://french-song-contest.wikia.com/wiki/Destination...#.F0.9F.94.B9_2nd_edition_-_Lyon Destination Dom-Tom]'' containing 5 songs fighting for a place in the eight French Song Contest. The show concluded by the winnning of '''Her' and the song "Five Minutes" with 102 points. * produced a second edition of ''The Next Flop'','' the Local Selection which brought Anna Leone to the victory but with another topic: French-speaking Africa. 7 African countries and one song from DOM-TOM competed to choose which song would represent DOM-TOM in the eighth French Song Contest in Guadeloupe after two semi-finals and one Grand Final. After 2 semi-finals and the Grand Final, it's '''Bantu & Shungudzo' and their song "Roll with me" who've been choosen with 70 points to be the host song and represent Dom-Tom in Guadeloupe. By polls * held a Local Selection called ''Une chanson pour Avignon''. The contest putting 5 songs in competition, concluding by the winning of Seemone and the song "Nightbird' " with 78 points. * putting 5 songs in competition, concluding by the winning of Corentin Grevost 'and the song "Parle-moi" with 62% of the votes. * held a Local Selection with 6 songs. 2 semi-finals and 1 Grand Final have been necessary to choose the song who gonna represent the South city at the eight French Song Contest. '''Priscilla Betti '''and the song "Changer le monde" take the crown with 65% of votes. * held a Local Selection called ''"Rouen's Local Final" putting in competition two singers, Naestro & TAL. After few hours, it's 'TAL '''who've won with the song "ADN" & 71% of votes. * held a Local Selection called ''"France, You Decide" who putting 4 acts in competition. At the end, the poll results have désignated '''Betta Lemme '''with her song "Give It" and 50% of votes. Nantes's withdraw withdraw of the competition because the broadcaster asked to change his song, and this request was no acceptable for the supervisor. For French ESC, it's to late for making his kind of changement, 5 days before entering in competition. The contest had already started and it would have been too late given the speed of search of Nantes's broadcaster. After seeing his request refused, Nantes makes immediatly know his wish to withdraw for "personnal issues". Wish who've been accepted by the supervisoir of the contest to avoid falling behind in the competition. Initially, the song planned by Nantes was "On brûlera" by the artist '''Pomme and it should have competed in the second semi-final with the number 3. Returning artists Semi-Finals For the first time in history, every prequalifers had to vote in each semies. So we've seen the , & juries gives their points three times in a contest. If an AQ city miss the deadline, he start the GF with an handicap 10 points (5 points by semis missing). ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 15 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, 6 are in English, 8 are in French and one is in this both language. Second Semi-Final Due to the withdraw of , it's finally 13 cities who compete in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the thirteen songs competing in this semi-final, 6 are in English, 6 are in French & 1 in this both languages. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 17 cities fought to win the eighth French Song Contest: the seven qualified cities from the first semi-final, the seven from the second semi-final, the host , the previous winner and the guest . Category:Editions